


Preparations

by MsDizzyDahlia



Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fem!Sides, Fluff, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia
Summary: Tamsin is only thirteen, but has already been integrated as a member of the world's most chaotic and dangerous family. She isn't a stranger to the others leaving suddenly, nor is she a stranger to having to take care of the quadruplets by herself. It doesn't make it any easier. But it's fine, all she has to do is keep them busy while the others do their thing. How hard can it really be?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani & Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907026
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mentions of minor injuries

Tamsin emerged from her room with alarms blaring. They were familiar to her, as they happened quite often. These weren’t the “someone broke into the house” alarms, or the “one of the girls got seriously injured” alarms, but the alarms that were most common. The ones that said a supervillain was attacking the city.

Tamsin was knocked off her feet as one of them sped by her. Virgo, judging by the dark clothing and purple hair flying around the corner. Tamsin got back on her feet and ran after her, running through the many halls and down the stairs to the front of the house, where everyone was busy chatting. Their heads turned when they saw her heading towards them, and Virgo sent her an apologetic smile, clearly trying to apologize for knocking her over. Tamsin nodded at her and sent her a quick smile to let her know it was all good, before turning to the others.

“Who is it this time?” She asked, her voice almost sounding bored. Of course, she wasn’t bored, not in the slightest, but this sort of thing was so common she might as well be. The others looked at one another, seeming to be having a conversation through their minds. If Tamsin didn’t know exactly who had what power, she would have thought that they were.

“We aren’t exactly sure, Tammy.” Pamela said softly. “Renae is staying behind, just like always, she’s going to man the cameras and keep an eye out for us. Literally.” Tamsin smiled at the joke. “She’ll be in Lola’s lab, so if you really need to get to her, take the tunnel.” There was a tunnel underground that connected the basement to Lola’s workshop, in case of emergencies in which it wasn’t possible to reach the lab from the outside.

“The whole house is going to be on lockdown, of course.” Virgo jumped in. “We don’t know how long we’ll be gone, but it should only be a few hours at most. We need you to watch the little ones, tell them we’re off on official business.”

“Right.” Tamsin nodded. They went through this whole spiel every single time. They were all wearing their suits, courtesy of Lola, which were suited to each of them. Even still, Virgo was still wearing her jacket, and Pamela still had a bow in her hair. 

Tamsin pursed her lips. “Okay, then. I’ll hold down the fort here, you guys do whatever you need to do. Come back to me unharmed, and don’t you even  _ think  _ about dying on me.” The others smiled at her, muttering things like “We promise” and “Of course.” Ramona gripped the door and flung it open. The others all left, even Renae, who was heading to the lab. As soon as the door shut behind them, Tamsin could feel all the security measures come into place. The windows were bullet proof glass, and they darkened, keeping the light out of the house, but also making it impossible to see in.

Tamsin took a deep breath. She had to believe they would be fine. They were trained for this. One day, she’d be out there with them, or perhaps with her own team. But for now, they needed her here.

“Tammy?” Tamsin turned around at the small voice. Daya was standing behind her, her eyes wide and frightened. “What’s going on?” Tamsin’s heart reached out to the small girl. She walked forward and scooped her up into her arms.

“Don’t worry, Daya. Your moms just had to go do their jobs. They’re saving people, right now. They’ll be back.” Daya nodded, smiling softly. The quadruplets understood vaguely what their mothers did. They knew they were heroes, though admittedly, Teal probably understood better than her sisters. Her sisters probably didn’t know the full extent to which their mothers risked their lives for other people.

“What’s going one?” Pryce’s voice called. Her head peaked around the corner, followed by Andy and Teal’s. 

“Your mothers have a job to do. They’ll be back soon. In the meantime, why don’t we have lunch?” The four little girls all brightened at the mention of lunch, and eagerly scurried through the halls to the dining room. Tamsin set Daya down in one of the chairs before crossing over to the door connected to the kitchen.

“What do you girls want to eat?” Their responses were immediate. Pryce and Daya shouted out that they wanted mac n’ cheese, a very typical response from them. Andy shrugged to signify that she didn’t really want anything.

_ “I do not mind mac n’ cheese.”  _ That was Teal’s voice. Tamsin smiled at them and went through the kitchen, trusting them not to make too big of a mess while she was cooking. She set the water on the stove and threw the noodles in, managing to cook and strain them before she heard a crash and what sounded like glass shattering in the other room.

She threw open the door and ran back in, whereupon she spotted that Pryce had tipped her chair over, and Daya had dropped one of the glasses on the floor, most likely out of surprise. They both looked up at Tamsin with sheepish looks on their faces.

Looking at Pryce, it didn’t seem like she was majorly hurt, and after doing a quick test with her phone’s flashlight to make sure Pryce didn’t have a concussion, she sighed and offered them a tired smile. “Are you all alright?” They all nodded, and Tamsin let out a small breath of relief. She helped Pryce to her feet and fixed her chair, then began ushering them all out of the room. She grabbed a broom from a supply closet, and began sweeping up the mess of shattered glass. Once she was sure it was completely clean, she went back into the hallway where the girls were still waiting.

“Anyone want to tell me what happened?” Pryce and Daya immediately jumped to explain, but they tripped over their words and talked over one another, to the point where Tamsin couldn’t figure out what they were saying. She looked at Teal for help, knowing there was nothing she could do to make them stop.

_ “Daya was experimenting around with her powers, while Pryce was rocking back and forth in her chair. Unsurprisingly, Pryce tipped her chair over and the loud bang it made startled Daya, who dropped the glass because she lost her focus.”  _

Tamsin nodded, before turning back to the girls, who were finishing up their “explanation.” 

“Alright girls, seeing as this was an accident, and none of you were hurt, I don’t think any action needs to be taken. But Pryce, please do not rock your chair like that again, alright? You could get seriously hurt next time.” Pryce nodded sheepishly. Tamsin sighed and shook her head, exasperated but fond, and told them all to go back into the dining room while she finished making lunch.

Tamsin finished the mac n’ cheese and poured it into a couple of bowls. She brought them out to the table two at a time before scooping the rest into an extra bowl for her. The quadruplets ate quickly, and relatively without incident (though, Tamsin did have to break up a fight between Pryce and Andy that Tamsin wasn’t even aware was happening until Teal pointed it out).

Afterwards she gathered up the dishes and placed them next to the sink, before leading the little ones out of the room. She wasn’t sure what to do with them now, besides setting them down in front of the television and letting them watch whatever they wanted.

About halfway through one of the TV shows, Pryce announced that it was boring and said that she wanted to watch The Little Mermaid. Daya then said she wanted to watch Tangled instead, claiming that Rapunzel was better than Ariel, which Pryce did not appreciate. Andy had wanted to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas, and finally, Teal had wanted to watch Big Hero Six. Of course, all four of them just  _ had  _ to pick a movie that was wildly different from the others. There was no way to compromise on it, and the argument was quickly escalating.

“Ariel is the  _ best  _ Disney princess and you can’t tell me otherwise!” Pryce always did get so heated during these “discussions.”

_ “Ariel signed away her life on a whim the second she saw a pretty face. She got married to him not even a week later.” _ Teal shot back. Teal hated Ariel. In fact, she hated most of the princesses, save for the recent ones, because of their sheer stupidity. Teal was always the first to point out how easily movie conflicts could have been resolved if it weren’t for one action a character took.

_ “Nightmare Before Christmas.” _ Andy’s small but insistent voice rang through all of their heads. Tamsin knew that she was probably arguing something fierce with her sisters inside their heads, but she wouldn’t know for sure. After all, Andy was decently comfortable around her, but not enough to speak anymore than a few short sentences.

“But Tangled is so much better than those movies!” Daya whined. Tamsin groaned internally before realizing that at least two of these children had probably heard her. She felt her pocket buzz and pulled out her phone to see that Joan had texted her. 

_ Hey Tam, you alright? There’s been another attack. _

Tamsin smiled and sent a reply.

_ Yeah. The others are dealing with it right now. I have to take care of the little ones. _

Joan sent her a laughing crying emoji in response, followed by  _ “Sounds like you’ve got your hands full.” _

_ Oh you have no idea. _

  
Tamsin smiled at her phone as she and her friend continued to go back and forth. Eventually, they brought up the possibility of hanging out later that day, after the villain attack was over and it was safe. Tamsin thought about it, and wondered if the others would be okay with her going out so soon.

_ I dunno. I’ll talk to the others about it. Virgo might not be so happy that I want to leave so soon after an attack. _

There were a few moments of silence before Joan responded.

_ It’s still so weird seeing you refer to them in such a casual manner. I’m pretty sure if Storm heard anyone else call her by her first name, she would freak. _

The others used their last names while in battle, and that’s what the public called them by as well. Tamsin knew the fact that she called them by their first names all the time was a bit weird to everyone else, seeing as she was just a regular civilian like them, not an official member of the team, but no one complained outright.

_ Haha, yeah I guess so. I always forget that not everyone knows them like I do. _

Suddenly, the security measures disappeared. The tint on the windows faded away, and Tamsin could feel the tension she only subconsciously realized was there drain from the whole house. An automated voice ran through the halls, announcing the return of the girls. Tamsin got to her feet and the quadruplets stopped arguing about the movie to look up at her.

“Looks like your parents are home, girls.” She said. Immediately, all of them brightened, and Pryce immediately took off running to the front door, Daya following close behind. Teal and Andy took a bit longer, but they did leave the room, leaving Tamsin to turn off the TV and follow them out.

_ GTG, the girls just got back.  _

She sent the text to Joan, and felt her phone ping a few moments later.

_ XD I will never get used to you referring to one of the most famous groups of superheroes in the country as “the girls.” Talk to you later, bye!!! _

Tamsin closed the messaging app and turned her phone off, before making it to the main room where the girls were already in their mother’s arms. Daya was clinging to Pamela, Janice had Teal, and Virgo managed to pick up both Pryce and Andy.

The first thing Tamsin noticed when she walked into the room was how tired they all looked. The second thing she noticed was the blood. Of course, injuries were to be expected, and none of them looked seriously hurt, but anxiety is never reasonable, and Tamsin immediately started fretting over them. Looking them over carefully, all of them had at least a few cuts, though nothing clearly nothing serious, or they would be handling the situation a lot differently right now.

“Oh my god!! Are you guys alright?” Virgo opened her mouth to answer, but Tamsin was already starting on a rant. “You guys are so sweaty! All of you need showers! And fresh clothes, and lunch, for heaven’s sake! C’mon, all of you!” She started ushering them all down the halls. The mothers set their daughters down, and Tamsin continued to push them towards their rooms.

“Alright, Alright, Tammy. You don’t need to worry about us this much! We’ll go take showers, alright?” Virgo said, but her tone was more fond than it was irritated. Renae came around the corner, clearly having taken the tunnel back to the house, a smirk clear on her face.

“Leave them alone, kid.” She said, laughing a bit. Tamsin huffed, making an expression that could only be described as pouting. 

Emily giggled, turning around and shaking her head, her blond hair with pink tips having at some point fallen out of the carefully styled bun. “Thank you for taking care of this place while we were gone, Tamsin. I’m sorry we had to leave so suddenly, you know we have no control of these things.” Tamsin smiled and nodded at her two legal guardians. She had never felt like they were her mothers, then again, no one could truly be like the mother she lost, but they were certainly her guardians. Tamsin viewed them not as mothers, siblings, or anything in particular, but they were her family, and they loved and cared about her, just as she did them.

“Alright. Welcome back guys.” She said, offering them all a small smile before walking past them and up the stairs to the hall where she stayed in. She went up to her room and shut the door behind her, sliding down against it and sighing. She worried for the girls every time they went out. It didn’t matter that they had a lot of experience, it didn’t matter that she knew they would protect one another, it was the fact that they were in danger at all that made her ansty.

Well, antsy or not, she was relieved that they had made it home safe. She collapsed into bed, and smiled into her pillow, almost falling asleep before promptly remembering she had not asked about hanging out with Joan.

“Damnit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, and I thrive on comments. Your support is appreciated <3


End file.
